


It’s About Us

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes to learn. Dean will teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s About Us

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2009 - Prompt: Discover

There's just the faintest grunt but it was enough for Sam to put it together that his brother wasn't asleep. The room was mostly dark, lit only by a faint sliver of moonlight sneaking through the blinds  
covering the window. One little beam shot across Dean's chest, up along the curve of his neck, highlighting his cheekbones. Sam was mostly in darkness so he wasn't too worried that Dean might catch him staring. Still, it was safer to roll on his side and pull the blanket high up his shoulders.

Sam had to squint but it was worth it when his eyes caught the upward shift of the blanket along his brother's crotch. Breath catching in his throat, Sam slid quietly along the mattress closer to the edge of the bed and his brother in the opposite one. Watching the way his body just barely moved up into each stroke before falling down.

Heat shot through Sam's body when the quietest of moans washed over him. Sam wasn't dumb. He was fourteen years old after all and he was quite familiar with the growing arousal settling in the pit of his stomach. Thinking about his brother taking care of his issue right there, not even _five_ feet from him, Sam was surprised he hadn't come from thought alone. He told himself he was at the age where almost _everything_ turned him on. So this wasn't that weird. It was like free porn.

A breathy moan escaped Dean's mouth in a smack of parted lips and Sam wet his own, fingers dancing along his waist line, dipping under the elastic of his underwear. As his fingers curl around the hardening flesh, Sam wondered what it would be like to touch Dean's cock. He thought it would be bigger, thicker, hotter than touching himself. Also Sam was fairly certain if Dean touched him he'd come in a couple heart beats.

Sam wasn't even aware that he'd made any sort of noise until his eyes lifted up from Dean's crotch, his brother’s suddenly still hand, and locked on bright green eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Sam swallowed hard. _Busted._ Sam could feel his heart quicken, skip a beat, his stomach clenched almost painfully and he awaited his brother’s laugh, his mocking words, maybe even some proclamation that Sam was in fact disgusting, getting turned on by watching his older brother jack off.

Then the hand continued to move, Sam’s eyes shot to it instantly until the blanket on Dean’s bed was lifted. A silent invitation they’d shared on many occasions but never one like this.

Sam didn’t hesitate. In a flash he was up out of his bed, shifting his underwear uncomfortable around his arousal and wobbling over to Dean’s bed. The blanket was back far enough for Sam to see just the barest hint of flesh. Teasing and so close he could _almost_ feel its warmth. His hands hesitate by Dean’s side, nervous and unsure.

“Touch me Sam.”

It was said like a command. Like the way Dean would say take out the trash or clean up your mess. Only a million times hotter because he wanted Sam to _touch_.

Sam can just barely wrap his fingers around Dean’s hard cock, which is just as hot as everything else, along with Dean’s almost instant moan. Sam starts stroking quickly, squeezing like he does when he gets himself off. When Dean arched up into his touch Sam couldn’t help the nervous giggle of anticipation, of pride that he can affect his brother so much.

It didn’t take him long to get his brother there and, when he came in long jets of burning hot come that seeped between Sam’s fingers and slicked his still rapid strokes, Sam couldn’t hold on. He fell against his brother’s side and let go, squirting come into his underwear.

Sam was pretty embarrassed about having no control over his release but then Dean’s hand stroked through his hair soothingly and Sam felt a lot better. Pulling his hand up, Sam stared at the cooling come on his fingers, instantly curious, and sucked one digit into his mouth. Musky. Salty. Pleasantly like Dean.

“Jesus Sammy.”

Dean’s voice was almost rougher then it had been when he was demanding Sam to touch him. Sam looked up and grinned around his finger. He didn’t know that was going to affect his brother but he stored it for later use. Sam was learning all sorts of things tonight. Sam liked learning things and he was more than a little eager to learn some more.

After he changed his underwear though because the come was too sticky and cool against his skin.  



End file.
